


Cuddle Me

by sagewillow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and drunk bang chan is willing to provide, and felix doesn't like staying up late, basically felix wants cuddles, chan is a cuddly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagewillow/pseuds/sagewillow
Summary: Felix doesn't like staying up late, but he's holding out for a cuddle from the oldest member - who's on his second bottle of soju and is dancing on the kitchen counter.Does he get his cuddle in the end, or is he going to bed alone?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Cuddle Me

It was nearing on midnight, and Felix was _exhausted_.

He'd never really been a 'party guy'. He always opted to stay home if he had the chance, or he'd go to bed early to watch videos on his phone in the comfort of his own room. He'd taken to self care recently, taking time to himself, away from the chaos of the rest of the dormitory he shared with his bandmates. He often slipped away from the crowd to sit in his own little bubble and eat snacks until he dozed off. It made sense considering they usually had a schedule in the morning, and he was usually so tired after practising their choreography all day - sleep was important with such a busy lifestyle.

But Felix hadn't gone to his room that night, because Bang Chan was drinking. 

The older didn't drink very often. He'd only drink in the apartment, never when they went out or at award shows like most of the other members did. Maybe it was because he felt the need to be responsible for everyone, and if he needed to be sober enough to take his 'leader' position and make decisions, he could. So when he pulled out another bottle of soju, this one peach-flavoured, Felix decided to hang around and see how the night panned out. He was having fun too, of course, there was a never dull moment with his members around. Jisung seemed to be running around trying to play paper-scissors-rock with everyone, getting them to take shots if they lost. Hyunjin was in the kitchen, trying to make... cocktails? But he was using the food blender instead of a cocktail shaker, so Felix was keeping his distance from _that_ mess. Music was playing from the Bluetooth speakers on the coffee table in the lounge, he couldn't tell who's phone was connected to it, nor what the song playing even was - he could only make out the bass beat because it was playing so loud. 

He really, _really_ felt like going to bed. He was sitting on the sofa, interacting when the occasional (drunk) member sat next to him and tried to have a conversation with him in English, but he wasn't doing much to contribute to the atmosphere other than that. Felix suppressed a yawn, pulling a couch cushion close to his chest. He carefully eyed his fellow Australian member, who was almost finished with his second bottle of soju. _How many standard drinks is that? Eight?_

He didn't really know how alcohol worked, but it seemed like a lot of standard drinks. But he was holding out for something - the fact that Bang Chan was a _cuddly_ drunk. Soon he'd calm down, break off from the crowd, and curl up next to Felix like a purring cat. That was generally what happened anyway, and Felix intended to take full advantage of Chan's cuddly state of mind. He was already a loving guy, and of course he treated Felix well anyways, but he wasn't the cuddliest when he was sober much to Felix's disappointment.

All Felix ever wanted was to be held. It was ever since he arrived in Korea that he realised dynamics were different, that touching and cuddling and kissing your friends was more normalised than back in Australia. He held hands with his members in public, they did kissing games on variety shows, he wasn't pushed away when he cuddled up to a member during a movie. It was... refreshing. And it completely changed the kind of person he was, his once-solitary tendencies taken over by the want and need to be touching someone at all times. He sighed, wishing he was curled up in his room with his headphones in listening to ASMR or something. 

When Chan kneeled onto the kitchen counter and started dancing, Felix felt like giving up. _Maybe I'll just get a hot water bottle to cuddle or something._ He pushed himself off the couch, trotting over to the linen cupboard to retrieve his favourite hot water bottle, before returning to the kitchen to flick the kettle on. _At least the warmth will make it feel like another person. Maybe I can put it in a pillow to make it more realistic._ He leaned against the counter, looking up at his tipsy leader above him on the bench, still kneeling and dancing to some girl group song that he knew too many of the lyrics to. He smiled fondly. He was happy to see Chan like this, more carefree than usual, less stress and pressure on his mind. He heard the kettle flick, and he carefully filled the rubber bottle with boiling water over the sink. Screwing the lid back on, Felix quietly sighed in contempt as he felt the warmth from the bottle slowly seeping through, and held it to his chest comfortingly. As he was about to leave the kitchen, he felt a tug on his shirt, coming from the leader who was now clambering down off the bench.

"Feeeeliiixxx, babe, are you going to bed already?" he drawled, his face a little red from the alcohol. But it didn't match the red that Felix's cheeks turned at the pet name.

He nodded sleepily in response, clutching the hot water bottle closer to his chest, "m'sleepy."

The older cooed lovingly, ruffling his hair a little. "How about you head to my room, sleepy boy. I'll come join you in a minute, 'kay?"

Felix's heart fluttered in his chest as he nodded, a small smile on his lips. _He was getting what he wanted after all._ The younger tried not to skip down to the older's room, Chan's familiar and comforting scent hitting him as he threw himself down on the bed. He tucked himself under the blankets, wriggling his toes in comfort as he settled into the clean sheets, his hot water bottle resting on his stomach next to him. It took a little while for Chan to join him, probably getting caught up in everyone's business on his way to his room. Felix had to force his eyes to stay open as he fought sleep, wanting to fall asleep but not wanting to miss out on a good cuddle. When the older finally appeared at the doorway, the younger broke out into a grin. "Come to join me?"

Chan drowsily nodded, kicking off his socks and stumbling towards the bed. This was Felix's favourite part - around this time of the night, the alcohol was catching up on him, he was getting more and more drowsy, and more and more _cuddly_. Felix shuffled over to make room for the older to slide in beside him, humming in comfort as he immediately felt the warmth emitting from the body next to him. He raised his leg up to sprawl it over Chan's hips, throwing an arm around his chest, and nuzzling into his side with the hot water bottle wedged between them.

The older let out a sigh, wrapping an arm around Felix's small waist, bringing him closer. "I've been looking forward to this all night, winding down. I'm _exhausted, _" Chan laughed, his voice gravelly and slightly drawled.__

____

"Really?" Felix mumbled, "I thought you'd be up on the bench all night, you didn't seem exhausted to me."

____

Chan threaded his fingers through the younger's hair comfortingly, eliciting soft sighs from him. "Nah, it was all for show. I was just trying to keep up with everyone, but all I wanted was a good sleep. I'm getting old, 'lix."

____

Felix scoffed, "You're not _that_ old, you're barely older than me." He nuzzled into Chan's shoulder, "Plus I'm one of the youngest members and I was tired at 6pm."

____

"I guess that's true."

____

Felix felt his eyelids shutting, and didn't try to stop it. His body settled and warm waves of comfort fell over him, his feet rubbing together in small circles. He could hear Chan's heartbeat, his reassuring thrum through his skin that his ear was pressed against. He could hear Chan's fingers massaging his scalp, vibrating down to his eardrums and making his skin prickle. He heard the older's steady breaths, feeling the air on his arm that was wrapped around his chest. He felt the warmth of Chan's body pressed against his own, amplified by the hot water bottle between them.

____

He was asleep in seconds, but not before Chan's light snores filled the room, encouraging him to follow the older into his dreams.

____


End file.
